Through the Looking Glass expanded
by Rose Jennison
Summary: SPOILERS for those who haven't seen the TFP episode Armada. Starscream does some perspective taking after he terminates the last of his clones. One shot. This version elaborates on Starscream's thoughts and perspectives a bit more.


Slight SPOILERS If you haven't seen Armada.

After some reflection and reading some of the reviews of my first posting of this story, I realized that Starscream's little introspective could have been explored more than it had been. So I gave it some thought and came up with a few things to add to the story. I hope you enjoy it. :)

A drabble on Starscream's thoughts after killing the last of his clones.

* * *

"SCRAP that _hurt_!"

Starscream's shout reverberated through the now empty ship. For a minute all he could do was stand there, gasping in agony. As the ghost pain slowly subsided, he took in the sight of his clone's lifeless shell. A mix of pride and disgust flared within him as he thought about his little failed experiment.

That imbecile of the clone! Starscream was no fool, he had seen the clone's attempt coming long before the thought had probably entered the clone's processor. They had even admitted to having his own lust for power, but there was only one true Starscream. They should have been at least smart enough to figure that out.

Honestly, how could that idiotic copy have thought to sneak up on him? The clone should have known better, he was him after all. The attack had been expected, predictable!

Starscream started as the word ran through his processor. Suddenly his mind flashed back to a certain 'deserted' energon mine.

"_The fact is Starscream, despite your treachery, I allowed you to carry on this long because I found a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable! You've hit rock bottom."_

The throbbing pain brought on by his clones demise was gone, but now a new ache formed in his spark. The pride he'd feeling died away, and left only disgust. He looked at his clone's faded frame in a new light.

Was this how he looked in Megatron's optics?

Had he not been reveling in his clone's own failures just moments ago? He had taken his clone's failure to be a confirmation of his own innate superiority, and when the downsides of his clone became too profound to ignore he had quickly disposed of the copy. Another remembered line came to him.

"_You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream, so you shall simply cease to be."_

Was that the real reason his former master had kept him around for so long? Had Starscream's presence simply been a reminder to Megatron that no other mech was worthy of ruling the Decepticons? Starscream had considered his position to be invaluable. He was a reliable planner, a skilled strategist, and a brilliant scientist. He had always believed that these were the roles that kept him at Megatron's side, and displayed the skills of a great leader. But perhaps his true purpose, by Megatron's standards, had been to keep the tyrant's mind sharp and his step quick. When he had become too predictable to keep Megatron on guard he had lost that purpose, along with his place in the Decepticon ranks.

Maybe that was why his former leader had been so swift to place Airachnid as the second in command after Breakdown brought her in. A small wave of pleasure went through him as he remembered how Megatron and Airachnid had parted. The tyrant had gotten more than he'd bargained for with her. It served his former master right for trying to replace him, and he sincerely hoped Megatron was now desperately searching for someone competent enough to fill the role.

But through the pleasure his energon lines ran hot, as they always did whenever anything related to Airachnid came up. He'd learned first hand that there was no bot or con more conniving, sadistic, and unpredictable than the spider femme. Not that he would ever admit that to her of course. She didn't see the opportunities he did though! How could she not have seen the benefits of teaming up with him? If she had then they could finally have gotten rid of Megatron once and for all. But,maybe, perhaps he was the tiniest bit jealous of her as well. How easily she transitioned back to the life of a loner, while he had to depend on others all the time. Forced to call those pathetic Autobots for repairs, having to sneak aboard _his own ship_ to sustain a healthy diet. He was meant to be ruling the Decepticons, not struggling for survival and digging for scraps!

Where did that leave Starscream in the end? A lackey without a master. A leader fallen from grace. A foolish mech, constantly striving for something that was always beyond his reach. Forever known as being nothing more than a foil for Megatron, easily replaced when the time came. Was that all there was for him?

The seeker scowled, clenching his servos. He brought his arm up shot a missile at the clone's helm, turning the offending visage into a scorch mark.

No. He would not let that be his legacy.

He would show his former leader. Starscream may have been down, but he was never out. He was predictable was he? Well, he'd just have to change that. Megatron hadn't even begun to see the worst the seeker could cook up. He would show him, he would find a way. He would teach all Cybertronians to fear and respect the name Starscream!

* * *

So what do you think of the added content? Too little? Too much? Does it still fit him? I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
